Speculation talk:Vlad Taltos
Do we know that Vlad's parents were married? --Majikjon 00:47, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :Well, I suppose Vlad could be a literal bastard as well as a figurative one... OK, I'll tweak that sentence just to be on the safe side. :Although, checking Taltos, I note that Vlad's mom was with his dad for between very roughly two to five years (plus at least 9 months prior for gestation), so I think that even if their relationship was not formalized, they were effectively married for all practical purposes (perhaps Dragaera has common-law marriages)? : --Davdi 05:58, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::Even if they do, I would imagine that a Dragaeran common-law marriage would take several decades before going into effect... And I doubt they would make a separate law for those filthy degenerate Easterners about such a thing. --Majikjon 15:30, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::By Dragaeran standards, Easterners are all children with progeria anyway. I am nearly certain that Dragaerans would have laws that take into account the physical differences between Easterner and Dragaeran aging rates. Nothing else would make sense: No matter how badly the Easterners are treated by individual Dragaerans, the Empire appears to recognize them as being some sort of human-type with some sort of rights, and not as property (slaves) or animals. :::Finally, don't forget that the "filthy degenerate Easterners" currently have the Empress favoring them, somewhat. :::Getting back to Dragaerans and common-law marriage, I recall that it was somewhat scandalous for a Dzur and Issola to be living together as if married. So I suspect that there is at least a social concept of common-law marriage, if not a legal one. Although, as you said, it was probably for some decades, before neighbors figured out that it was "for real", and not just a brief fling. ::: --Davdi 18:28, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::::It just seems unlikely to me that Dragaeran authorities would care enough about what "those Easterners" do to enact separate legislation for them. A law "making sense" is not required for legislation in Dragaera, much as it is in our world. I dunno, maybe I'm just more cynical about human nature. (Like the ambiguity in that phrase?) --Majikjon 19:30, 8 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I disagree, and I can cite precedents: even before the reign of Zerika IV, the Treaty of the Pepperfields was specifically moved forward at a faster pace out of consideration for the faster lifespans of the Easterners involved. :::::In addition, consider Valabar's. In order for it to be propagated to the next generation, Valabar's descendants had to be permitted to inherit the property, and thus the marriage of each Mr. Valabar to each Mrs. Valabar had to be recognized, despite the fact that, by Dragaeran law, all parties were "minors". :::::You can be as cynical as you want about human nature, but interactions between Dragaerans and Easterners are already depicted as being more complex, and by implication, having greater complexity beneath the surface, than you suggest. :::::--Davdi 20:56, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::The speeding of the Pepperfields treaty was a practical consideration, not a legal one. I'm in no way suggesting that the individuals involved in these societies do not recognize and take into account the difference in lifespans--just that Dragaerans wouldn't feel any particular need to enshrine such things into law. ::::::Property inheritance, as well as legal culpibility (i.e. whether one is a minor or not) is one area where there may be indeed be legal distinctions--but simply because such things would impact the Dragaeran population, not because it matters to the Easterners. Imagine if every time an Easterner killed a Dragaeran the Easterner gets off because he is a 50 or 60-year-old "minor". This could have a very big impact on Dragaeran citizens. ::::::Common-law marriage of Easterners, on the other hand, does not seem to impact the Dragaeran population in quite the same way. In any case, this is a completely speculative discussion regardless, as I don't believe common-law marriage has been mentioned once in the books. Maybe Steve will clear this up some day--though I kinda doubt it. --Majikjon 21:08, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Vlad, Elder Sorcery, and the Phoenix Stones We know that Elder Sorcery is possible while under the effects of Phoenix Stone (both black and gold) as demonstrated by Aliera in Phoenix. As such, in theory if Vlad were to take the time now to begin studying Elder Sorcery (as he already has the metaphysical/genetic aptitude for it, if not the skill and training), he may be able to use it to defend himself while still wearing his protective amulets. 04:20, April 7, 2012 (UTC) : Black and Gold Phoenix Stones block out (respectively) psychic communications, and the link to the Orb. Since Elder Sorcery does not require a link to the Orb, we know that Gold Phoenix Stone does not affect it. This is the substance that apparently exists in great quantities on Greenaere. (As seen in Phoenix.) Aliera uses Elder Sorcery on Greenaere in rescuing Vlad from his imprisonment. There is not any textev that I am aware of, however, that indicates there is any significant quantity of Black Phoenix Stone on Greenaere. Given what we learn later in Issola, that an Elder Sorcerer is manipulating raw amorphia with his mental abilities, it does not seem unreasonable to surmise that Black Phoenix stone may indeed hinder the psychic connection that allows an Elder Sorcerer to control amorphia directly, and thusly, may block Elder Sorcery. (Note: I'm not saying that there's any proof that it does, either, just that it is an unknown quantity based on existing evidence.) : In either case, I would think that, given Vlad's previous experiences when attempting to channel Elder Sorcery (as seen in Jhereg and Issola) that this is not something he would ever be likely to resort to, except under the most extreme duress. Majikjon 00:34, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Would Vera being Vlad's mother really make Morrolan his cousin? Aliera is his cousin through Adron, not through Verra. FX (talk) 15:21, May 15, 2015 (UTC) Noah